CSI:NY Costa Rican Adventure
by FlipChick23
Summary: The whole team heads off on a 2 week vacation in Costa Rica. FA, DL, MS  I own nothing, all recognizable characters belong to CBS, others mentioned are OC's
1. Chapter 1

CSI:NY- Costa Rican Adventure!

Chapter 1

It was a cold, dark, damp day in mid-October, when Mac Taylor called a meeting in his office. He had requested the presence of: Stella Bonasera, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Sheldon Hawks, Adam Ross, Don Flack and Jessica Angell. Once everyone had arrived and was seated Mac began.

"First of all, thank you all for coming. I know how busy you all are. The chief has mentioned to me that he feels we are not working together as well as we could be" Mac said.

"I think we get along just fine together" Danny said.

"Well, the chief seems to think other wise. So he is sending us all on a two week paid team building retreat."

"To where?" Stella asked, afraid the answer was going to be something horrible like winter camping in the middle of no-where-vile.

"We're going to Costa Rica" Mac replied.

"WHAT?" came everyone's shocked reply.

"Yes, the chief has arranged for the eight of us to stay at a villa on the Pacific coast called 'Diosa Del Mar'. Now, here is a list of everything you will need to bring/pack" Mac said as he handed out the packing lists, and additional important information.

"When do we leave?" Flack asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Be at the airport for 4am, the flight leaves La Guardia at 6:00am and gets to Atlanta at 8:30, then leaves Atlanta at 10:00 am and arrives in Liberia Costa Rica at around 12:30pm Costa Rican time" Mac replied.

"How do you know we all have valid passports?" Danny asked

"Remember last year when we all went to guest lecture in Canada?"

"Yeah"

"Well you needed a valid passport then so…."

"You know we all have passports" Danny finished.

"Exactly. Now everyone go home, pack, try to get some sleep and meet at the airport at 4am tomorrow morning" Mac said dismissing everyone. Everyone left the office completely stunned.

"Two weeks. Paid. In Costa Rica. Did hell freeze over or something?" Jess asked as she and the others left the lab and headed to the parking lot.

"You know something Angell, it might have" Danny said putting his arm around Lindsay.

"Do either of you have a 'suitable swimsuit for high energy activities' aka a one piece?" Lindsay asked Jess and Stella.

"Uh…No" they both replied.

"So, shopping and maybe a quick snack?" Lindsay suggested.

"Sounds good, we can grab some of the other items on the list too" Jess added.

"Good idea. Danny, I'll see you later" Lindsay said climbing into her car.

"Hey Don, same here, I should only be a couple of hours" Jess said climbing into Stella's car with her.

"That's fine, I'll go through the fridge. Love you" Flack replied climbing into the car.

"Sounds good. Love you too!" Jess said as she closed her door and Stella started the car.

Jess was home two hours later with a one-piece swimsuit, 3 tank tops, a swimsuit cover up, sunscreen and bug spray.

"Not as sexy as your brown bikini" Don said as Jess packed her one-piece swimsuit.

"Oh, that's in here too" Jess said smiling.

"Great. You bring your hottest swimsuit on a vacation with the team and I may not even be able to take it off you and…"

"I get the point. You never know what the arrangements will be like" Jess said lightly laughing and sitting on the bed.

"This is true" Flack said as he moved to stand in front of her. "What do you say we…" Flack started as he moved his hands to her waist.

"We could, or, we could finish packing, order a pizza and finish the two beers that are sitting in the fridge, in front of the Rangers game" Jess suggested.

"Only you could make pizza, beer and the hockey game sound like a better idea then sex at this moment" Flack said letting Jess get up.

They ate the whole pizza, which was only a small, drank the beer, and watched as the rangers thumped the Toronto Maple Leafs 6-0

"They should be called the Toronto Maple Laughs" Flack said once the game was over.

"Agreed. That was embarrassing for anyone supporting the leaf's" Jess said yawning from her position on the couch. Don stroked her hair, seeing as she was lying on the couch with her head in his lap.

"I think its time for someone to go to bed" Don suggested.

"Normally I would argue, but not tonight" Jess said as she sat up. She and Flack crawled into bed, and with in five minutes, Jess was out like a light. Once Jess was asleep, Flack got out of bed and packed his carryon, Jess's carryon, and put their passports with his keys on the hall table. Then he crawled back into bed and fell asleep with Angell snuggled up next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing all characters belong to CBS. If I did, clearly Jess would still be alive.

Chapter 2:

A few hours later the alarm on Flack's phone went off. He got up and changed then set to the near impossible task of waking up Jess.

"Hey Hon, time to get up. C'mon Jess time for vacation" Don said as Jess groaned and mumbled some curse words under her breath in French. "Yeah, I don't know what you said, but I'm pretty sure you just swore at me."

Jess slowly opened her eyes and looked at her fiancée. "Morning babe, the taxi will be here in 20 minutes. When we get to the airport I'll get you a large cup of coffee." Don promised as Jess begrudgingly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change.

Don had chosen to wear a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his grey Knicks sweatshirt. Jess emerged from the bathroom wearing stretchy black pants, a grey t-shirt that read 'Jersey Tornados' which had a picture of a softball in a tornado, her navy NYPD sweatshirt and glasses.

"Ready to go?" Don asked.

"Yeah" Jess replied yawning as they grabbed their stuff and head out of the apartment. They had arranged a cab to the airport the night before, and so they arrived at the airport at 4:10am.

" Sorry we're late Mac, took a little longer then we thought" Flack apologized as they joined Mac, Hawks, and Stella.

"That's fine. Danny, Lindsay and Adam aren't here yet. Where's Angell?" Mac asked.

"She's right…"Flack said looking around. "Well, she was right here".

Jess then emerged from the bathroom and re-joined them.

"You ok?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, fine. I just had an eyelash that was bugging the hell out of me," Jess said as Danny, Lindsay and Adam arrived.

"Now that we are all here we can check in" Mac said as they all joined the line for Delta airlines. They arrived at their gate 40 minutes later.

"Food!" Jess said once they arrived at their gate.

"I agree, and coffee" Stella said as she and Jess went to the coffee stand.

"So are you excited for two crime free relaxing weeks?" Jess asked picking up a banana, a muffin and a cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah. Sun, surf and sand" Stella said grabbing muffin, slice of banana bread and a cup of coffee. Jess laughed. "What?"

"Your response was bordering on a country song. 'The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand' Kenney Chesney" Jess replied.

"Yeah…lets go and put some caffine in you" Stella said as they paid and head back to join the group and sat down.

"Can you two watch the bags now as we all go get something" Danny said.

"Sure" Jess replied bitting into her banana. By the time the rest of the group returned, Stella and Jess had their food eaten, Stella was done her coffee, and Jess was almost done her coffee.

"Jeez, Angell. Hungry much?" Danny asked.

"Shut up" Jess snapped as she pulled out her i-pod and her book.

"I take it Jess isn't much of a morning person?" Hawks asked.

"Well, see, she is if its like 8am or later. Even 7:30am is good. But 3:30am, not so much. No." Flack said looking over at Jess, who was reading. 15 minutes later, Jess put her book down.

"Ok. I'm bored. Who wants to go for a walk to see what we can find?" Jess asked.

"Sure, I'll come" Lindsay said.

"Can I come too?" Adam asked

"Of course you can" Jess said as she, Lindsay and Adam left to see what they could find. They returned a half hour later. Adam had a book of suduko puzzles. Lindsay had a copy of _Country Weekly_ and _People, _and Jess had a book of word puzzles/brain teasers. A short while later, it was time to board the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The plane began boarding rows 10-14, which wasn't necessary seeing as the plane only had 14 rows.

"Seriously! The plane only has 14 rows. Why can't they board everyone together?" Danny asked a little annoyed.

"It only has 14 rows?" Adam asked nervously.

"Yeah. You ok buddy?"

"Sure, yeah I'm cool" Adam replied trying to hide how scared of flying he actually was.

Soon everyone was on the plane. Mac and Stella were seated in row 4 in seats A&B, with Danny and Lindsay across from them in 4 C&D. A few rows back Don and Jess were in 7 A&B and Hawks and Adam were across from them in 7 C&D.

"How you doing Adam?" Jess asked looking over at the frightened lab tech who had a death grip on the armrest,

"Oh, uh…..fine Jess" Adam replied.

"Remember, breath. You can hold my hand when we take off if you want"

"Thanks" Adam said sheepishly.

"No problem" Jess replied, extending her hand as they started taxiing down the runway. Once in the plane was in the air and no longer ascending, Adam let go of Jess's hand and turned on his I-pod and started relaxing. Jess had her head resting on Don's shoulder and they were talking about their up coming wedding when Jess began dozing off. 5 minutes later, Don had his arms wrapped around his sleeping fiancée, who was using his shoulder for a pillow. The flight to Atlanta passed quickly.

"Hey hon, wake up. We're getting ready to land." Don said kissing Jess's head.

"Mmm." Jess mumbled waking up. "Don. Why is everything fuzzy?" Jess asked.

"Oh, right. I took your glasses off so you could sleep better. Here." He said handing her her glasses.

"Thanks" Jess said putting her glasses back on. "Hey Adam." Jess said extending her hand.

"Thanks" Adam replied, as he held on for dear life. They soon landed in Atlanta and exited the plane.

"Coffee. I need Coffee" Stella said as they made their way inside to the terminal.

"As soon as we get to our gate. Which is 5E" Mac said checking the departures board.

"And we're in terminal C. How do we get to terminal E?" Adam asked.

"This sign says there is a shuttle which goes to all the terminals. And we don't have bags, because we checked them through, so I'm saying we take the shuttle to our terminal" Hawks said.

"Sounds good" Mac said as Stella, Lindsay and Jess all made b-lines for the bathroom.

"We have enough time to all go" Mac said as the guys showed relaxed looks on their faces as they too headed for the men's room. 15 minutes later they were in terminal E, with a long way to go till they got to their gate. They looked up and say signs indicating where the gates were. Gates 1-12 were to their right, gates 14-18 were straight a head, and gates 19-37 were to their lefts. What they didn't realize was, that gate 5 was at the opposite end of the corridor, as someone thought it would be good to have the gates descend in number. So gate 12 was first and gate 1 was last.

"Ok so we have to go down this corridor on our rights" Mac said pointing in the direction of their gate. "If anyone wants to get food or coffee, get it now before we head down the corridor" added Mac as everyone split up to get some breakfast. They arrived at their gate exactly one hour prior to boarding.

30 minutes after that, they began boarding. This plane was considerably larger then the first one. Don and Jess were in 21 B&C and Hawks and Adam were across from them in 21 D&E. A few rows back Danny and Lindsay were in 25 A&B, with Mac and Stella across in row 25 seats D&E . The plane was about half full, which meant in a row with 3 seats, only 2 were full throughout the cabin. This allowed for people to stretch out. 10 minutes after take off Jess was asleep with her head in Don's lap. Lindsay was curled up by the window, with her feel on the middle seat. Stella had her feet on the empty seat and her head resting on Mac's shoulder, while Adam and Hawks decided to leave the middle seat between them. Don absently stoked Jess's hair as he attempted to choose a movie to watch. He eventually settled on watching a James Bond movie. Jess remained asleep for a good portion of the flight until they hit turbulence, at which point she sat bolt upright.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just a little turbulence" Don said giving Jess a hug and a kiss. Jess had a stunned look about her as she tried to piece together what exactly was going on.

"What?" she asked sleepely.

"Turbulence. We're in an airplane with less than an hour left till we land in Costa Rica"

"Ok, yeah, I remember. I have to go to the bathroom." Jess said standing up and heading to the back of the plane as Don resumed his movie. When Jess returned, he handed her some peanuts and M&Ms that he had saved as she pulled out her I-pod and looked out the window before setting to work on a word puzzle from the book she bought earlier. Not long after, the pilot announced their descent into Costa Rica. Jess stared out the window at the georgous scenery playing out below them as they descended into the Liberia airport.

"Welcome to Liberia Costa Rica. Local time is 12:30pm and the temperature is 87 F. Enjoy your trips and thank you for flying Delta airlines" the pilot said as everyone collected their carry-on baggage before getting off the plane.

"I know this is just the airport, but its georgeus." Lindsay said grabbing Danny's hand as they walked across the tarmac.

"I agree Linds. I can't wait for more. And the best thing of all, it's WARM!" Jess exclaimed taking off her sweatshirt as they kept walking into the baggage claim.

15 minutes later everyone was making their ways to where the rental cars were parked.

"Alright, in one car we have Don, Jess, Danny and Lindsay. And in the other car, Adam, Hawks, Stella and myself. Now Don, you and I are listed as the primary drivers, does anyone else know how to drive a stick shift?" Mac asked looking around. Lindsay was the only one to raise her hand.

"Seriously Montana? Wow I'm impressed" said Danny.

"Shut it Messer. Country girl remember?" Lindsay replied.

"Good to know Lindsay. Anyone else?"

"My brothers tried to teach me, but it didn't work out. I kinda stalled the truck and ended up driving down the street in reverse" Jess admitted.

"Perhaps its best to not have that happen. But thank you anyways" Mac said smiling, as everyone loaded their luggage into their assigned cars.

"Ok so everyone has directions?" Mac asked.

"Yup" they replied.

"Alright, lets go then" Mac said as they began the journey to Diosa Del Mar.

About an hour and a half and one grocery store trip later, they all pulled up outside a wooden gate which had a sign that said _Diosa Del Mar._ And, as per the instructions that were given on the directions, they honked. The gate then opened and everyone was speechless as they pulled in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Holy smokes. Look at this place" Danny said as Don put the car in park.

"It's beautiful" Lindsay said looking at all the plants and flowers as they all got out of the car and joined Mac by the other car.

"Welcome. My name is Vincent," a man with a moderate French accent said as he approached the group.

"Thank you. My name is Mac Taylor" Mac said shaking Vincent's hand. "This is Stella Bonasera, Sheldon Hawks, Adam Ross, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Don Flack and Jessica Angell." Mac said introducing the entire group. Everyone shook hands and then Vincent began the grand tour. Everyone was in complete awe at how beautiful the villa was.

"Look at the pool" Jess said, whispering to Don.

"I know. I can't wait to swim" Don replied.

"Once you are all settled, I will be back around 6pm too make you some welcome piña coladas" Vincent said.

"Thank you very much" Mac said as Vincent turned and left.

"Mac. This place is absolutely amazing. Thank you" Jess said.

"You're welcome. Now, Danny, you and Lindsay are in room 2. Don, you and Jess are in 1. Adam, you're in 4. Hawkes, you're in 5. And Stella and I are in 3" Mac said.

"Sounds good. Lets go change and go for a swim" Don said to Jess as everyone headed off to their rooms to change and unpack. 10 minutes later, everyone was in the pool.

"The water is the perfect temperature," Lindsay said swimming to the edge of the pool.

"It is. And, it's cool how the water flows over and into the trough" Adam said looking over the edge into the trough.

"It's called an infinity pool" Hawkes said "That's what the web site said anyways."

A short while later it had begun to cloud over. "Anyone want to go explore the beach a little bit?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure" replied Jess and Stella as they climbed out and dried off a little before slipping on their flip-flops. Then the three of them made their way across the lawn and down the steps to the beach. The tide was starting to come it, but they still had enough beach to walk on.

"Oh my god, the ocean is so warm!" Stella exclaimed as a wave gently lapped at her ankles.

"It is. But remember what Vincent said. We have to move up the beach to swim, because there are rip tides here" Lindsay said sticking her hand in.

Jess had walked out a little ways on the rocks. She took a deep breath and looked around. She couldn't believe she was in Costa Rica. She turned to start walking back to Stella and Lindsay just as there was a clap of thunder.

"I guess we should hurry up and get back up before it storms" Stella said as they started up the stairs. They made it up onto the deck, just as the heavens opened up.

"Ok. Now that everyone is here, you can do whatever you want. Drinks are at 6pm and after that we can figure out dinner." Mac said as everyone headed to change.

After Jess had changed she laid down on the bed.

"Hey, you ok hun?" Don asked looking at Jess, who lay on her stomach on the bed.

"Yea, I just have a headache that's all" Jess said with her eyes closed.

"Well, why don't you take some Advil, and have a rest. I'll come get you when it's time for drinks" Don offered.

"Thanks" Jess said as Don gave her a quick kiss before he left.

When Don got to the living room he sat down with his book and looked around him. Danny and Lindsay were playing cards with Stella and Adam, while Mac and Sheldon sat at the kitchen table playing a word game.

"Hey Don. Where's Angell?" Danny asked noticing that Don was with them, but Jess was not.

"She has a headache, so she's lying down. I think it was the flying. She said she sometimes gets headaches after flying." Don explained.

"Is she going to join us for drinks?" Stella asked.

"Yup. I said I would go and wake her" Don replied as he opened his book and began reading.

An hour and a half later, Vincent arrived with everything to make the welcome piña coladas. He also brought someone he wanted to introduce to everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Vincent had brought his wife Eva with him to introduce to everyone. While the introductions were started, Don quietly slipped away and went to get Jess.

"Hey hon, snack time" he said walking into the room finding Jess reading her book.

"Ok. I'm hungry," she said marking her place in her book.

"How was the rest and how's the head?" Don asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"It was ok. I missed you, and my head is feeling better" Jess replied kissing him.

"I missed you too. Now, food and a piña colada?"

"Oh yeah!" Jess said as they made their way back to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen Mac introduced them.

"Eva, this is Don Flack and his fiancée Jessica Angell"

"It's nice to meet you" Don said as he and Jess shook Eva's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You have to pardon me, my English isn't good. I speak French and Spanish mainly," Eva explained.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job of speaking English" Don replied. Upon hearing that Eva spoke French, Jess began a conversation with her in French. Eva was impressed and happy that someone else spoke French, aside from her husband.

Everyone, minus Don and Lindsay were stunned to find out Jess spoke fluent French.

"Yo Flack. Did you know she could speak French?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Remember that incident with the chief on the subway?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Lindsay's witness spoke French, and all the translators were being used, so Linds found a real life translator and Jess interviewed her witness for her in French. You should hear her speak it with her mom when they are on the phone, man is it quick" Don explained.

"Wow, I had no idea. Cool" Danny said gladly accepting the piña colada from Vincent.

It was around 7pm when Vincent and Eva left, promising to return in the morning to help organize the outings.

"Ok, so this vacation isn't all play and no work" Mac said.

"I knew it was to good to be true," Danny said.

"The chief has given us a series of team building tasks. The first one is this-'If you speak another language, other then Spanish fluently, then you are responsible for teaching the other group members either a-5 different words, b- a phrase, or c-the numbers 1-10.' And please keep the phrases clean" Mac said as he read off the cue card. "Also, if you speak multiple languages fluently, then you can either teach something from both languages or you may pick one just one of your many languages." Mac concluded.

"I think Angell should go first" Danny nominated.

"Fine. Other then English and a little bit of Spanish, I speak French fluently. So I guess I'll teach you five words, because the phrase I had is kinda dirty." Jess said chuckling a little. "Ok so lets see, um, oh I know. Un chien, un chat, un hippopotame, un poisson and un tortue. So those are a dog, a cat, a hippo, a fish and a turtle. Jess said as everyone copied. "Ok Don your turn"

"Ok, I speak English, a little Spanish and Irish." He said before deciding to teach them the colours red, yellow, blue, green and black in Irish. "Danno your turn"

"Alright, I speak English and some Spanish and Italian," said Danny as he taught them how to ask where the bathroom was in Italian. "Ok Montana, your turn."

"Oh I speak English an Spanish, and I know a couple words in Russian, German, Portuguese, and Swedish. Nothing fluent."

"Wow. Ok so since you're not fluent in them then you can pick someone else to go," Mac said.

"Ok um Adam."

"Oh just English and like a phrase or two in Spanish. Hawkes?"

"Same. Stella?"

English, Spanish, Italian and Greek" Stella said as she taught them how to ask for the check in Italian and the numbers 1-10 in Greek. "Mac your turn."

"I speak English, Spanish and Latin." Mac explained as he taught them the phrase 'Truth is light and light is truth" in Latin.

"All right, so Stella and I are going to make dinner so it should be ready around 8:15ish" Mac said as they left. Hawkes, Danny, Adam and Don started a game of _UNO_ while Jess left to get her book, and Lindsay followed.

"Hey Jess wait up" Lindsay called after her.

"Hey Linds, what's up?" Jess asked as they entered her and Don's room.

"Not much, um, do you have any Tylenol or Advil?"

"Sure, here." Jess said handing her an Advil. "Headache?"

"Yea" Lindsay said swallowing the Advil.

"Ready?" Jess asked Smiling.

"Sure" Lindsay said as they headed back. They grabbed their drinks off the table and went to sit on the damp deck chairs looking at the stars. By 10pm everyone was fast asleep in bed.

**Wow two chapters in one day! That's a record for me. LOL. I google translated Jess's French. I knew the words, but couldn't spell them. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sun rose at 5:30am awakening Mac. Everyone was awake and waiting in the kitchen for coffee by 6:30am with the majority of the team waking up at 6am. The guys had all changed into their swim suites while the girls were still in their PJ's.

"You a Corona girl Angell?" Danny asked noticing Jess's choice of pajamas.

"You're damn right" Jess said pouring a cup of coffee.

After breakfast they all decided to walk a little up the beach to go swimming in the ocean. The waves were huge. Jess, Lindsay, Danny and Don were the first ones in the water. However, being shortest, Lindsay was the first to get pummeled by the waves. The waves knocked her down and she bashed her shoulder and got salt water up her nose. She came up coughing and Danny grabbed her and helped her to the shore.

"You ok Montana?"

"Yeah, I just got salt water in my eyes and up my nose." Lindsay said as she blinked rapidly, in an effort to try and get the salt water out of her eyes.

"Hey Stell! Can you please bring Linds a towel?" Danny called. Stella hurried over with the towel.

"You ok Linds?" Stella asked handing Lindsay the towel.

"Yeah. Man salt water burns" Lindsay said as she wiped her eyes.

"I think the waves are too strong here." Danny said as Jess and Don appeared.

"Agreed" Jess said drying her face with her towel.

"Ok so lets just hang out on the beach, then we can go back up to the house and go to the pool." Mac suggested.

"Sounds good" everyone replied. Soon they were headed back up, and everyone had a fair amount of sand in their suits.

"I think I either need to shower or at least hose off big time." Jess said as they walked up the steps from the beach and on to the lawn.

"I'm with Angell. I got sand in places I never thought I'd have sand" Danny said once they reached the lawn. Everyone went and hosed off, then they all met around the pool. Some were in the pool; some were on the deck chairs.

"How are you doing Lindsay?" Hawks asked.

"I'm good. The shoulder is a little sore, but I have full range of motion" Lindsay said.

"Good. Jess. How's the ankle?"

"Oh it'll be fine" Jess said as she moved the ice so Hawks could examine it.

"Well, it's a little tender obviously, and it'll be a little swollen, but I think it is a very very, mild sprain/twist. Keep it elevated and keep the ice on it" Hawks said.

"Thanks Sheldon" Jess said placing the ice back on her ankle.

"Jess, what did you do?" Stella asked.

"Oh, I slipped on the rocks, while we were walking back. When I did I went over on my ankle. This particular ankle has been bashed pretty badly in the past, so the slightest roll or tweak, results in swelling" Jess explained.

"What did you to it in the past?" Adam asked.

"Well, lets see. When I was 12 I fully ruptured my Achilles tendon, which required surgery. Then two years later I rolled it and wrecked all the ligaments and tendons. Both accidents happened in the fall strangely enough." Jess said.

"How did you do each?" Lindsay asked knowing how much rolling an ankle hurt.

"The Achilles tendon happened while I was playing badminton in grade 6 gym. I stepped out to the side and back and heard a pop. Then in the 8th grade, my friends and I were sitting on top of the jungle gym and I jumped down, but hit a hole and rolled my ankle. As a result, whenever I play any sports or go to the gym I have to tape my ankle and wear a brace." Jess explained.

"Wow, Angell, you sure are a …." Danny started.

"Klutz? Yeah I know" Jess said with a smile.

"Ok, so who's in the mood for lunch?" Mac asked as a chorus of 'me' was heard. It was Danny and Lindsay's turn to make lunch that day and dinner the next, so everyone had a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich. After lunch everyone changed and they headed into the nearest town, Santa Cruz.

"Jess is your ankle ok to walk around in town on?" Don asked.

"Yea, I taped it up and have the brace on" Jess said as she climbed out of the car once they were in Santa Cruz.

**Sorry for the late update, things got pretty crazy. I will try to get more up in a more timely manor. Thanks for sticking with me, and the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They walked around town for a while before heading to the grocery store to pick up a few items. When they got inside the store Danny asked "Do any of us actually speak Spanish fluently?"

"Um…Danny, do you not remember our discussion last night about what languages everyone spoke?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh yeah, I know some of us said we could speak bits but anything fluently that will help us?"

"Well I can," said Lindsay

"Me too" added Stella

"And me" Mac said as they continued their shopping.

"Good, good. I blame the jet lag for not remembering." Danny said as Lindsay shook her head as they walked through the store.

An hour later they were back at the villa and it was lightly raining. Jess sat in the living room removing the tape from her ankle when Danny came in.

"Nice butterfly tattoo" Danny said when he saw Jess's ankle tattoo.

"Thanks, its one of 4ish." Jess said.

"4ish?"

"Well, I have this one, then the one on my wrist, one on my shoulder which has a small addition to it."

"Right 4ish. What are they all of, or representing?"

"The ankle tattoo is in memory of my best friend, she passed away a little over 10 yrs ago. Then this one on my wrist is my Grandma's bracelet she gave me. I had it tattooed so it wouldn't break when I'm chasing suspects. This one on my shoulder is clearly my last name, and then I added the Olympic rings to it" Jess said as she explained the meaning behind the Olympic rings.

"Ok so that's pretty cool, and, I'm sorry about your friend Angell" Danny said.

"Thanks" Jess said as she got up and went to throw out the tape in the garbage.

"Yo! Flack" Danny called as he saw his best friend walk passed the living room en route to the kitchen.

"Yeah" Don replied as he entered the living room.

"Did you know Angell went to the Olympics in Atlanta in 1996?"

"Yea, I did. I've even seen pictures." Don said as Jess walked back in.

"What sport were you representing in Atlanta?" Danny asked.

"Softball. I was 17, it was a cool experience" Jess said tucking some hair behind her ears.

"Where did you play?"

"Primarily short stop and centre field, but I could catch if I had too."

"Nice, I played short in high school, woulda played for the Yankee's but I had a bad back injury and had to quit. You play any collegiate ball?"

Jess sighed and crossed her arms. "Yea, 2 yrs, before I dropped out and joined the academy. After my sophomore year, I quit, transferred schools and everything. Haven't played in over 10 yrs roughly, and I've never looked back."

"Wow. So you don't ever play for the NYPD team?"

"No. I either work, or take a few days off. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to grab a corona and go for a swim, as it has now stopped raining." Jess said turning and heading to the kitchen.

A short while later, Jess, Stella, Lindsay, and Adam were in the pool.

"Is your ankle feeling better?" Adam asked.

"It is, thank you." Jess replied.

"Did you go to the Olympics?" Lindsay asked randomly.

"What? Where did that come from?" Jess replied.

"I just noticed your Olympic rings tattoo"

"Oh, uh, yeah I did."

"When?"

"Atlanta. 1996"

"Really? Awesome. What sport?"

"I was part of the Women's Softball team."

"Jess, that's awesome. How come you've never said anything?" asked Lindsay.

"Dunno. It was a fun experience. My best friend was with me."

"Where is she now?" asked Stella.

"She um.. passed away about 3 yrs after the games. Heart attack."

"Sorry." Stella said, not really knowing what more to say.

"Thanks Stell. You ok over there Adam?" Jess asked looking at the lab tech.

"Yea, sorry. I was just wondering why you don't play for the NYPD homicide team whenever we play. We could use you."

"Oh I normally work or just take a day off. It's still to painful, and I'm not ready for all the memories that would come flooding back." Jess said finishing her drink.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything up," Adam said apologetically.

"It's ok." Jess said as Mac approached.

"Dinner time. We're headed to a local place called _Latinos_. We're leaving in a half hour," Mac said as everyone climbed out. 25 minutes later, they were on the road to the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The restaurant was open aired and they were basically the only people in there, so they had no problem putting some tables together so everyone could sit.

"So tomorrow morning, we have a surfing lesson over at Playa Negra at 9:30am" Mac said once everyone's orders had been taken.

"Sweet!" Danny said as appetizers appeared.

"On the house, complimentary appetizers. They are fried plantains, with some salsa, sour cream and guacamole," said the waiter as placed the appetizers on the table and went to get everyone's drinks.

"Gracias" Mac said. "Jess, with your ankle will you be able to participate in most of the high impact activities that are planed?"

"Yeah, I'll just brace it accordingly" Jess said as she put a fried plantain on her plate.

"Good, now our next team building question is: 'if you were not a CSI, detective, or a scientist, what you be?' Danny how bout you start" Mac said as he put the card on the table.

"Ok, I'd probably be playing for the Yankees, except for a back injury, so, I guess I would be an actor. Montana?"

"I'd probably be a horse trainer or a teacher. Adam?"

"Easy, computer programmer. Stella?"

"Horse trainer Linds? Interesting. I'd probably be a translator for a company or something. Hawks?"

"I'd be a lawyer. Mac?"

"Either an instructor for the Marines or something to do with the armed forces. Jess"

"Either journalism or a physical/cultural anthropologist. Don"

"The journalism thing makes sense, given how well you write your reports. I'd have to say I'd probably be a firefighter or involved in youth programs of some description" Don said as their dinners arrived. Meanwhile, as the boys talked sports, the girls began their own conversation.

"So Jess, you think you'd be doing something with journalism or anthropology?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I mean, that's what I was majoring in, before I switched to policing"

"What university were you at before transferring?" Stella asked.

"I was at the University of Rhode Island. Go Rams"

"And were you on the softball team there?"

"Yeah, I had a full four year athletic scholarship, so needless to say, my mother was not to happy when I walked away from it all and joined the academy. But she's accepted it, for the most part." Jess said dinking her drink.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" Lindsay asked changing the subject.

"Pretty good, they're actually almost all done. My brother Mike is a chef and owns his own restaurant. He has a place in Jersey, so that's why the ceremony is in New York, but the reception is in Jersey. I have my dress, flowers, bridesmaids-you, Stella, Sam, and Cassidy. Don's got his groomsmen-Danny, Mac, Hawks, and Adam. As for the cake, we have that narrowed down to two flavours, which we are choosing when we get back."

"Wow, you are freakishly organized" Stella said.

"Yup! Which reminds me, Linds, would you be my maid of honor?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Danny's the best man whether he knows it or not"

"Sure, absolutely. Thank you" Lindsay said hugging Jess.

"Stell, would you be Lindsay's co-maid of honour?"

"Sure"

"Basically, your another maid of honour but you're the number one bridesmaid if that makes sense"

"So it's more of a title with out the duties?"

"Well, yes."

"Sold!" Stella said smiling.

Soon they were thanking Jose for his service and heading back to the villa. When they returned it was about 8pm. Don and Jess were sitting on Deck chairs looking up at the stars, Stella and Lindsay were playing an game and Danny, Mac, Hawks and Adam, were playing poker.

"So Linds agreed to be my maid of honour," Jess said staring at the sky.

"Yeah Danny agreed to be my best man. Thanks for asking Sam to be a bridesmaid." Don said kissing Jess on the temple.

"No problem. I know how much it means to you to have her included. She's done a good job thus far remaining sober." Jess said as Mac appeared.

"If you guys have a minute, I'd like to go over tomorrow a bit more." He said.

"Sure, no problem." Don said as he and Jess joined everyone at the kitchen table.

"So tomorrow, as I mentioned at dinner, we are going surfing. The lesson is at 9:30 and we need to be there no later then 9:15. It's over at Playa Negra, which is about a 10-minute drive from here, so we should leave by 9. Our instructor is named Manu. Stella, Lindsay, Jess, were you ladies able to find the 'suitable bathing suits for high impact activities'?" Mac asked.

"If you mean, did we each manage to find a one piece swimsuit, then the answer is yes, we did." Stella said with a smile.

"Good. Wear those tomorrow. We wouldn't want any wardrobe malfunctions out in the ocean. Any other questions?"

"Hey Boss, will there be um….. sharks, near us tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"I imagine somewhere further out in the ocean, but you will be fine."

"Ok, thanks" Adam said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now, I know some of you wear contacts, Danny, Jess, Hawks. I suggest you three go blind, the last thing we need is someone hurting their eyes by getting salt water in their contacts."

"Sounds fine, but I'm wearing glasses there or else it could be bad," Jess said.

"That's fine. Any other concerns?" Mac asked looking around. "No. Ok meeting adjourned" Mac said as everyone returned to what they had been doing prior to the meeting. Lindsay grabbed her camera and started taking pictures of the villa to send to her family and to remember the trip by. She snapped a great candid photo of Don kissing Jess.

"Hey Don, do you mind if I take a quick picture of you and Jess?"

"Sure Linds, no problem" Don said as he wrapped his arms around Jess, and she snuggled into the embrace.

"Perfect. Thanks"

"Linds, if I go grab my camera would you mind snapping another photo of us?" Jess asked.

"Sure I would love too" Lindsay said as Jess got up to get her camera.

"You guys are really cute" Lindsay said to Don.

"Thanks. I think" Don replied as Jess appeared with her camera. Jess then followed Lindsay's lead and started taking pictures. Just as Lindsay got a candid photo of her and Don, Jess managed to get one of Stella and Mac. Soon everyone headed to bed. Don and Jess lay together in bed and were talking about the vacation so far, when Jess began drifting off. Don kept talking, and soon he realized Jess had fallen asleep, so he turned off the light and followed suite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sun crept through the window at around 6:30am hitting Jess's face causing her to stir, which in turn caused Don to stir. Jess just snuggled closer to Don as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning" he mumbled into her hair.

"Mmm…Morning" she replied with her eyes shut and head on his chest.

"Guess what!"

"Mmm what?"

"We get to go surfing this morning!" Don said like a kid on Christmas morning causing Jess to chuckle slightly.

"You're really excited aren't you?"

"Um…Yeah! Aren't you?"

"I am. I'm just worried slightly about my ankle. It's been giving me problems since I pulled you over the trunk of the car to avoid being run down by the cabbie killer" Jess said sitting up.

"Why haven't you said anything before now? That was what, 2½ months ago?" Don asked sitting up too.

"Yea, well, I have an appointment when we get back. It's been on and off, but I think the Dr. will just tell me I need to have the tendons and ligaments tightened again, in order to give more support to my ankle."

"Wait. Again?"

"Shortly after the Olympics, I had some of the tendons and ligaments tightened in my ankle, and let me tell you, it sucked. I was on crutches for almost 5 weeks or something. It was brutal"

"That sucks. Here, would a foot massage help?"

"Maybe, you know I wouldn't turn a foot massage down" Jess said smiling as Don started rubbing Jess's sore ankle. Meanwhile, everyone else was in the kitchen, and it was Stella who noticed Jess and Don were M.I.A.

"Has anyone seen Flack and Angell this morning?" Stella asked.

"No. But they should be up by now, as they need to get ready to go over to Playa Negra shortly." Mac said.

"I'll go check on them" Stella said as she headed towards Don and Jess's room. She knocked on the door, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Coming" Don said as he let go of Jess's ankle to go an open the door. "Hey Stella." Don said moving aside so Stella could enter.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked.

"No, we were just relaxing and waking up" Don said, which wasn't a total lie. Jess had pulled the covers over the bed to make it as they spoke.

"Good, because breakfast is ready and Mac wants everyone there before we leave"

"Give us 10 minutes to change, then we'll meet you there" Don said.

"Perfect, I'll go tell Mac" Stella said as she left.

"Hey, are you ok?" Don asked taking Jess by the hand.

"I'm fine, and I'll be fine. If it starts really hurting, I'll stop." Jess replied looking at him.

"Ok. Are _WE_ ok?"

"Of course! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my ankle before; I kinda assumed it would resolve its self. You know how stubborn I can be."

"That's ok, and you're right I do know how stubborn you can be" Don said kissing her, before set to changing into their swim suites. Once Jess had changed she began taping her ankle. She made sure to have lots of support before putting on her brace as well. Everyone ate breakfast and then set off for Playa Negra. When they got to the beach, everyone was excited.

"Welcome! My name is Manu" their instructor said, with a French accent, once everyone had signed in. "Out of curiosity. Do any of you speak French?"

Everyone looked at Jess. "I do," She said.

"Perfect, so if at any time I accidentally slip into French, you can help out"

"Sure, I guess" Jess replied.

"Merci! Now if you all would please follow me out here" Manu said as he led them outside and around to the side of the store, where he handed them all swim shirts to wear.

"This will help against the sun and the slap of hitting the water," he explained as everyone put them on. He then handed them each a surfboard and they all headed to the beach.

Manu explained how to attach the board, and then asked if everyone was right handed. Don of course was not so he mentioned this.

"That's fine. You can try this way or you can do it the left way." Manu said as they did a couple of dry runs on how to get up on the board on the beach. As it turned out, Lindsay also stood left on the surfboard. Next, it was time to hit the water. Almost everyone got up on the first or second go. Hawks and Adam had a little trouble but by the third try they had it. Danny was impressed with the ease at which Lindsay pop up and remain standing.

"Ok Montana. What gives? Where did you're abs of steel come from?" Danny asked making Lindsay blush.

"I was into sports growing up and training was a large part of the sports I participated in" Lindsay said casually as they continued with their lesson. Soon their lesson was over and they were all headed back up to the store to return their boards, where once there, they hosed off all the salt water before they dried off. They then headed to the little bar/restaurant at the adjacent hotel for a much needed drink of some description.

"Ok, that was a lot of fun" Danny said taking a sip of his drink.

"It really was. Great idea Mac" Stella said as they began talking about the surfing lesson.

"Do we have to go back to New York? I say we open our own crime lab here, and Don, you and Jess can join the local force." Lindsay suggested.

"I'm up for that," Jess said with a smile as she drank her drink.

Mac laughed, "Unfortunately, we do have to head back. However, we still have 11 more days here in this beautiful country." Mac said as they all finished their drinks. The girls then went to the front shop to do a little browsing. Before they all got in the cars to head back, Stella, Lindsay and Jess all wanted a group photo with Manu so the lady in the store took several pictures for them. Soon they were back at the villa and were eating lunch, after which everyone showered. Once they had all showered, they were ready for the afternoon.

"I propose we drive over to Tamarindo and do a little grocery and souvenir shopping" Mac suggested.

"How long to Tamarindo?" Stella asked.

"About an hours drive"

"Sounds good" Stella said as everyone agreed as they piled into the cars and headed off to Tamarindo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: Apologies for a somewhat dark chapter, I'm sure many people can relate to Jess and Lindsay here, myself included.**

Once they had arrived at Tamarindo, they parked the cars by the beach and began walking up the street. The guys quickly discovered that it was easiest to arrange a meeting place and a time, as the girls were compelled to check out every store. So that's what they did, the place was the cars, and the time frame was 2 hrs. A few hours later they were back at the villa, and it was Don and Jess's turn to cook dinner, so chicken enchiladas it was, and they all sat down to ate at 6:30pm.

"Ok, I need this recipe. So who do I have to bribe?" Stella asked as everyone was eating.

"That would be Jess." Don said smiling at his fiancé.

"I thought you said you didn't cook?" Stella asked.

"I don't. Not a lot anyways. My cooking is these, homemade chicken nuggets and pasta. I'm more of a baker then a cook"

"Well, they are fantastic. So could I get the recipe?"

"Sure, you want it now, or when we get back to New York?"

"How 'bout when we get back, that way I don't lose it."

"Sounds good" Jess said as they continued eating.

"So Angell. Family recipe?" Danny asked.

"Yea, and plus they make great leftovers which, when you have five kids in sports, fast and easy is a must."

"Speaking of sports, that leads to another question from the chief. 'What sports, if any, did you play growing up and were any of them competitively?' Ok, Hawks why don't you start." Mac said.

"Ok. I played a little tennis, nothing serious though. Stella?"

"I was a dancer and a synchronized swimmer. Both non-competitively. Adam?"

"Oh, I tried hockey, but I wasn't really good at sports. Mac?"

"I played soccer. Nothing competitively though, Jess?"

"I played softball competitively. Made it to the 1996 Olympic games and got a scholarship to the university of Rhode Island. Danny."

"I played baseball, competitively, not as competitively as you Angell, but I did get a scholarship. Linds?"

"Oh um, I rode horses, did a little barrel racing, all non competitively and…" Lindsay hesitated before looking at Jess and Stella.

"Linds…" Stella said.

"And I did gymnastics. Competitively, made it to the '96 Olympic games as well, and got a scholarship to Utah State. Don?"

"Wow Linds, cool. I played hockey, semi-competitively, and basketball, non-competitively. I was the Sr. Athlete of the year in grade 12 and was voted MVP at a hockey tournament. It was house league, but I played on the select team, so hence semi-competitively."

"Wow, everyone was so active. So for our two Olympians, what was the out come of the games for you?" Mac asked.

"Well, the women's team won gold, so I have a gold medal from the '96 games." Jess said. "Linds?"

"Uh, I, uh, won gold in the all around, the floor exercise event final, the uneven bars event final, silver in the balance beam event final, and bronze in the vault event final. Oh and the USA women's team won gold in the team final so I have 4 gold, a silver and a bronze medal from the games."

"Holy Crap Montana. So I guess that's where the abs of steel come from?" Danny asked.

"Yup, pretty much" Lindsay replied.

"Well, congratulations to the both of you on your Olympic accomplishments. Who knew the NYPD had such talented women." Mac said with a smile.

"So Jess, if you played ball competitively, how come you never play on the NYPD team?" Hawks asked, not knowing Adam had asked the question the other day.

"I just choose to either work or go on vacation. Yeah I had a four-year scholarship, but I dropped out after my second year. I quit and never looked back." Jess replied.

"But why?"

"A lot of personal stuff happened during my second year, and I want nothing more then to not revisit those particular memories." Jess said standing up and clearing her plate from the table. Jess was loading her plate into the dishwasher when Hawks came up to her.

" Hey Angell, I'm sorry if I hit a nerve back there"

"It's fine. I just don't like talking about what happened. It still hurts too much" Jess replied.

"Were you injured or something?"

"No, I wasn't harmed. Now please drop it Sheldon"

"Sorry, but I'm just trying to figure out, why a former Olympian wouldn't help us out" he said.

"Oh. My. God. What part of 'drop it' don't you understand" Jess snapped as she turned and headed straight past everyone at the table to her room. Don watched Jess leave before going to talk to Hawks.

"Hawks. If there was ever anything you should know about Jess, it's that when she says 'drop it' it is highly advisable that you do so. Oh, and if she wants to tell you what happened she will, otherwise, forget you ever asked." Don said

"Guess I should go apologize."

"I would wait till she cools down. When she is this mad she's liable to either slap you or throw something at you." Don said

"Ok, I'll take your advice" Hawks said as he joined Danny, Stella, and Adam in the living room. Mac and Lindsay were still talking at the table, so Don decided to go and check on Jess.

"Hey babe, it's me," Don said knocking on the door and entering.

"Hey." Jess mumbled with her back to him. Don went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked placing a hand on her ankle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just missing her," Jess said still not facing him.

"Ok, well I'm going to leave you be then. Remember, I'm here if you need or want to talk. Feel free to come join us when you're ready if you want." Don said kissing Jess on the temple.

"Thanks Don. I love you" Jess said turning to kiss him.

"I love you too" Do said standing up "I'll let you be now," he added as he left and headed back to the living room.

"How's Jess?" Mac asked when he saw Don.

"She's Jess, you know. She might come out, but I wouldn't be surprised if she puts on her p.j's and reads in the room."

"Man, I feel really bad now" Hawks said.

"Don't worry too much about it, although, you should have known that when she said 'drop it' you should've done just that" Don said picking up his cards that Danny had dealt him. Meanwhile no one had noticed Lindsay get up and leave. She made her way over to Jess and Don's room to see Jess, and she knocked on the door.

"Jess. It's Linds. Can I come in?" Lindsay asked. Jess got up and opened the door.

"Hey Linds. C'mon in" Jess said letting Lindsay in before closing it and going to sit on the bed. She sat at the head of the bed with her back against the headboard.

"So, uh, how are you doing?" Lindsay asked, not really sure how to proceed.

"I'm fine thanks." Jess said giving Lindsay a small smile. "Hey Linds, can I ask you something. It's kind of personal"

"Sure. I mean the purpose of this trip is to get to know each other better, right?"

"Yeah, but it's personal in a different way."

"Ok" Lindsay said confused as she sat on the end of the bed.

"How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"Manage to continue with gymnastics after your friends…passed away?" Jess asked choosing her words carefully.

"Oh, that. I, um, I don't know. I distracted myself from what happened and threw myself into training. I had a goal of the Olympics and I wanted it. After the games it hit me that they were really gone. School had started and I did all my grieving then. Even now I'll do something and think 'oh Charlotte would find that funny' or 'I should email Bridget.' And I remember they're gone, but at the same time I remember all the good times we had. Then I smile and look at a picture and I know they are in a better place." Lindsay said as Jess wiped tears from her eyes.

"I wish I was as strong as you. I obviously did the complete opposite. Instead of throwing myself into softball, I quit, changed schools, programs, everything."

"You are Jess, you are. You mentioned to Adam the other day, that your friend died of a heart attack and that you weren't ready for the memories that playing would bring up. What did you mean?" Lindsay asked hoping she wasn't over stepping an invisible line.

"Oh, it was the 7th inning of our NCAA championship game, I was at shortstop, and she was at 2nd. The next thing I knew she was down. I tried to save her, god knows how much I tried to help her, but I couldn't. So that's when I quit and haven't looked back." Jess said wiping tears away yet again.

"Oh Jess. Wow. You are a lot stronger then me"

"I'da said you were. Murder over heart attack?"

"Well how bout we agree we're both strong."

"Ok."

"Does Don know any or all of this?"

"Um, yeah. My friends parents had a fundraiser back in May, cause it was the 10th anniversary, and afterwards when I got home, I kinda had a _Lady Antebellum-Need you now_ moment with Don."

"Oh Jess, we talking 'it's a quarter after one and I'm a little drunk and I need you now'?"

"Pretty much yea." Jess sniffed as Lindsay came over and gave Jess a big hug. "Thanks"

"Any time. I'm going to head to the living room" Lindsay said.

"You know, I think I'll join you" Jess said as she dried her eyes before they left the room and heading out.

"There's my girl" Don said as he pulled Jess into his lap causing Jess to giggle. "You good?" he whispered

"Yea, Linds and I talked. It's good"

"Glad to hear that" Flack said tickling Jess. Jess laughed, which made Don smile. After a while everyone started heading off to bed.

"So Stella, how much of the reason about why Jess doesn't play any more do you know?" Mac asked, as they got ready for bed.

"All I know, is that her, and her best friend were on the '96 Olympic team, and that her friend passed away from a heart attack 3 yrs later" Stella said

"Wow. So did you know Lindsay was a gymnast?"

"Yea, Jess and I actually went to watch her compete in a meet back at the end of April."

"Do you remember how she did?"

"Tied for 1st over all. And came 1st on the bars and floor and 2nd on vault and beam. Jess and I actually sat with the family of a friend of hers who was also competing and who tied Lindsay for 1st overall. Her friend is named Carly and she and her husband own a hotel in Port Charles New York, called the _Metro Court_"

"I've heard of that hotel. That was the one a few years ago were the guests were taken hostage in the lobby and then it was blown up. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! I thought that sounded familiar."

"Small world huh?"

"It is indeed. Love you" Stella said climbing into bed and kissing Mac.

Meanwhile Danny and Lindsay were sitting outside looking at the stars.

"Ok, I'll admit the view of the stars is better then in New York" Danny said.

"Finally! You can actually see them here, where as in New York they are clouded by pollution" Lindsay said smiling at her boyfriend. They stayed outside for another 10 minutes before heading inside and falling asleep.

**A/N: If you have ever played a sport for years with your best friend, and then suddenly, they are no longer around to play it with you, then you know how hard it can be to go back and play it again. Miss you L.P.**

**-The lyric to Need You Now, belongs to Lady Antebellum **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N-Sorry for the delay in updating. Crazy busy with work, Softball and getting ready to go back to school-again. Enjoy! Sorry if it's kinda short.**

The next morning it was cloudy and spiting when everyone woke up. Vincent arrived around 9am to help organize any outings over the next couple of days. One of those events was a catamaran tour the following day. He said he would call and see about scheduling an eco adventure tour, which included zip lining. They decided they would drive up the coast to the hot springs at _Thermomania_. Everyone packed their swimsuits and towels and then they loaded up the cars. The drive was about 2 ½ hours in length and they passed through some very pretty scenery. When they arrived at the hot springs they decided to eat lunch first. Everyone was talking and laughing, but Jess was staring out the window and was in her own little world.

"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Don leaning across the table to his fiancée, his voice braking through her thoughts.

"What? Oh, nothing, just daydreaming that's all" Jess replied smiling at Don.

"Must have been some daydream, you seemed very deep in thought. Thinking about anything in particular?"

"Just stuff about this vacation, you, our up coming marriage, the past, the future. Stuff like that."

"I see. All good things I hope"

"Yeah. All good, no worries" Jess said with a smile as she kissed Don.

After lunch they all changed into their swimsuits and set to exploring the 7 different pools that were open that day at _Thermomania. _They stayed at _Thermomania _for 2 hours before heading back to the villa. On the ride back, Lindsay and Jess fell asleep in their car and Adam and Stella fell asleep in their car. They stopped off at a little restaurant called _Los Toquitos _for dinner.

"So what did everyone think of today's adventure?" Mac asked as they waited for their dinner to arrive.

"It was relaxing, and peaceful. It was perfect." Lindsay said. Mac smiled as he looked around at his team. Jess had her head on Don's shoulder, while everyone else looked more awake.

"It was gorgeous and breathtaking," Stella said.

"Yeah, Mac, this whole trip has been awesome" Jess said lifting her head as their food arrived.

"We should come back to this restaurant tomorrow. The food is great" Danny said as he took a bite of his fried chicken.

"We'll see how tomorrow goes" Mac said chuckling at the CSI.

They spent the rest of the dinner chatting about different things as they ate. By the time they arrived back at the villa everyone was pretty exhausted. Since the following day was the Catamaran tour, which set sail at 9am, they had to leave the villa by 8am, which meant a wake up time of 6am. Thus, everyone called it an early night.

"I'm excited to go snorkeling tomorrow" Don said as he changed into his p.j's.

"Me too. I can't wait to see the ocean floor, all the coral, the fish," Jess said as she put her p.j's and brushed her teeth. They climbed into bed and were asleep moments later. The same was true for Danny and Lindsay, Mac and Stella, Hawks, and Adam. Everyone fell asleep to the light drum of rain on the aluminum roofs of their rooms.

**A/N: I recently found some old ER one shots that I wrote close to 10-12 yrs ago and was thinking of posting them thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: I haven't forgot about this story and its faithful readers. It's been a crazy 4 months with school. Man you take a year off and forget the amount of work there is. But it's Christmas break so Merry Christmas**

The next morning it was bright and sunny when everyone woke up.

"Perfect day for a catamaran tour" Hawkes said as they all sat eating breakfast.

"Now, Vincent said that Playa Flamingo is about a 45 minute drive from here. So wee should be leaving 7:45am at the latest in case it takes longer. It's now 7:15 by the way," Mac said as he took a sip of his coffee. Stella took her coffee and went to change, as did Don and Jess. Everyone else had already changed and was ready. Danny and Lindsay decided to take a walk out on the rocks, because the tide was out.

"You wearing your brown bikini I like so much?" Don asked changing.

"Uh, sort of. I'm wearing the one that has brown bottoms, with a red band at the top, and the top is a halter with red straps, and it has a red, purple and yellow flower on it as well." Jess said walking out of the bathroom.

"I like it. Is it new?" Don asked smiling.

"I bought it at the end of the summer" Jess said throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt over her suit. They grab a couple of items before heading out.

They all left at 7:45am and arrived at Playa Flamingo at 8:55am. They took a small motorboat over to the catamaran, where they discovered they were the only group on the boat. They proceeded out into the ocean. As they boat continued on towards the spot they would be dropping anchor, their guide said: "If you look over to the left, you will see some sea turtles" He said pointing.

"I think we might be interrupting something," Lindsay said, realizing what the turtles were actually doing. Everyone laughed as the boat continued on. They traveled for close to an hour before dropping anchor.

"Ok, here are your snorkels, masks, and flippers. Now, would you prefer noodles or life jackets to help keep you afloat?" their guide Jesus asked.

Everyone opted for pool noodles except for Adam who went with the life jacket. Jess also passed on the flippers in favour of protecting her ankle, as she didn't tape it or wear her brace. Don grabbed Jess's hand as they swam out. The ocean floor looked so beautiful and very cool. They saw fish, coral, and even a baby octopus. Even Adam enjoyed the experience; once he was put on his life jacket and was constantly reassured no sharks would eat him. After a while they made their way back to the boat for a snack.

After the snack, Jess and Stella decided to investigate the beach that was in front of the boat. Don, Danny, Hawkes and Mac snorkeled on the other side of the boat and Lindsay and Adam decided to try the sea kayaks that were on the boat. A short while later, they were all back on the catamaran and were enjoying a most excellent lunch.

"This is perfect" Danny said eating a sandwich.

"Danny's right. Everything about this outing is great. The sun, sand, surf, coral it's all awesome" Adam said with a smile.

They all enjoyed their lunch before a group photo. After lunch they headed back towards the shore because it was looking like it was going to rain. On their way back to the villa they stopped at a roadside souvenir market, just past the entrance to Playa Flamingo. Everyone bought a beach towel. Jess, Adam and Mac picked the towel with the sea turtles on it; Lindsay and Stella picked the towel with the butterflies and Don, Danny and Hawkes, picked the towel with the frogs.

"When we get back to the villa, we need to discuss the activity for tomorrow and what is happening tomorrow" Mac said as they got back in their cars.

They arrived back at the villa shortly after 3:30pm; everyone grabbed a snack before they sat down at the table.

"Ok, so we have the eco adventure tour planned for tomorrow." Mac said.

"Eco adventure tour. What does that entail exactly?" Danny asked.

"I'm glad you asked. We have the option of either a one-day or a two-day excursion. The only difference between them is that if we choose the two-day, we spend the night in the hotel there and do one activity on the second day. But the three main activities we will be doing regardless are: horseback riding, white water tubing down the river, and a zip lining canopy tour. Lunch is also on the agenda. If we stayed over, the activity on day two would be a waterfalls canyoning tour." Mac explained as he talked about each activity. They then voted and settled on the one-day excursion with horseback riding, tubing and zip lining.

"I should mention that we need to be there by 9 and it is all the way out back towards the airport, so we need to be out of here by 7" Mac added.

"Sounds good, so do we have anything planned for this afternoon?" Danny asked.

"Only thing we have is another question fro the chief."

"Which is…?"

"The question is 'what is something no one knows about you? This can include a middle name, a hidden talent, etc." Mac read. "Who wants to start?"

"I will," said Lindsay. "Let's see, my first horse was named Stinky, because when I was 3 I thought he smelled, so I called him Stinky. Danny?"

"Cute Linds. My middle name is Alfonse. How bout you Angell?"

"I am half Canadian, and have duel citizenship, with both Canada and the US. My mom born in a little town in Quebec, and retained her citizenship, so now I have duel citizenship. Hawkes?"

"My parents waited 6 weeks to name me. Stella?"

"My middle name is Elenie and I have a rather large fear of spiders. Adam?"

"Clowns and mimes terrify the crap out of me. Don?"

"I didn't learn to swim till I was about 9 at which point my ma made me take lessons, which I am grateful for now. Mac?"

"When I was in high school and university I was in a band. In high school we were called the 'The Weasels' and in university we were 'The Jazz Monkeys.'" He said.

"Interesting" said Stella.

"Well, high school was more of a rock and roll band which I didn't particularly care for, but the 'Jazz monkeys' were better, is was a Jazz band"

"That's cool. What was your favourite thing you played with the 'Jazz Monkeys'?" Lindsay asked.

"I would have to go with our rendition of 'Wonderful world' and 'It had to be you.' We did pretty good renditions of both. Did anyone else play an instrument in school?" Mac asked.

"I played piano" Stella said.

"I played the flute in Jr. High. Not something I was good at or enjoyed" Jess said.

"I played clarinet," Lindsay said.

"Trumpet" said Adam.

"Sax" Don said.

"Trombone" said Hawkes.

"I had the honour of playing the drums," Danny said smiling.

"Why does that not surprise me?" said Stella laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked.

"Ok. Enough you two." Mac said refereeing. Meanwhile, Don and Jess had managed to sneak off to their room and were currently engaged in a rather heavy make out session.

"Best. Vacation. Ever." Don said between kisses.

"Uh-huh" was all Jess said as she flipped them over on the bed, so Don was on his back, and she was on top.

"That's good work detective" Don said smiling.

"Shut up" Jess said kissing him again, as she set to work getting his t-shirt off. Unfortunately it didn't go any further as there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh, buzz kill" Jess mumbled falling forward onto Don's chest.

"Jess. Don. Just letting you know that dinner is ready" Adam called from outside their door.

"Ok. Thanks Adam." Don said stroking Jess's hair.

"Guess we should go eat" Jess mumbled from her position on Don.

"Yeah" Don replied, neither of them moving. However, Don's stomach rumbled right after he said that.

"Alright" Jess said as she rolled off Don so he could get up and they could go eat. After dinner, they walked across the lawn to the hammocks, where they lay looking up at the stars.

"I love you Donald Flack." Jess said as they were lying there.

"I love you too Jessica Angell" he said kissing her.

"So honestly, are you looking forward to our wedding?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to be married to you and too spend the rest of our lives together"

"Good. Just checking. I can't wait either" Jess said as they relaxed and looked at the stars in the night sky.

"I think the last time I saw stars like this was at your parent's place in Vermont" Don said.

"Probably. New York isn't exactly the best star gazing city," Jess said looking at her watch.

"What time is it?"

"About 10:30. We should think about heading to bed, seeing as we have to be up early tomorrow for our Eco adventure tour" Jess replied as she got out of the hammock.

"Sounds good" Don said getting up after her. They headed back across the lawn to their room, where they fell asleep shortly after.

**A/N. Hope this makes up for the delay in updating**** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Figured I'd post something before exams next week**

The next morning, Jess woke up early for some reason, so she decided to throw on her swimsuit and go for a swim at 5:30am. She knew she was going to be tired later, but she figured she could sleep in the car on the way to the eco-adventure place. The sun was just starting to rise when Jess put her towel on a deck chair and toed off her flip-flops and stepped into the pool. Jess was enjoying the quiet time to herself in the pool; she swam a few laps before she just let herself float. Mac appeared about 15 minutes later with the same idea-a quick swim before everyone was up.

"Morning Jess" Mac said slightly startling Jess as he put his towel down. "I didn't mean to frighten you"

"Oh morning Mac. It's fine don't worry." Jess said placing her feet on the pool floor.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all" Jess replied as Mac got into the pool.

"You're up early today," Mac observed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why that is really. Maybe I don't want to miss anything, or maybe it's because I'm thinking about the wedding in a few weeks, or maybe it has nothing to do with any of it" Jess rambled.

Mac laughed. "I understand, Claire was the same way before we got married"

"I wish I could have met her. She sounds like a wonderful lady"

"She was. You would have gotten along great together." Mac said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So. What time are we leaving for our eco adventure again?" Jess asked changing the subject.

"Around 7. No later then 7:15. It'll take close to two hours to drive there"

"Alright, I guess I'll wake Don up at 6 if he's not up by then" Jess said.

"Sounds good. Would you mind also waking Danny and Lindsay as well? I'll wake Stella, Adam and Hawks"

"Sure, no problem" Jess said as they chatted for a little longer in the pool, before getting out and waking everyone up. By 6:15 everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and drinking coffee.

"Ok, so once again we have another question from the chief, and it asks 'what is your favourite movie' Ok, who wants to start?" Mac asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I will," said Hawks. "My favourite movie is _Castaway_ Adam?"

"It's a tie between _Bruce Almighty, _and _National Treasure _Danny?"

"I would have to go with _Monty Python's Life of Brian_. How 'bout you Don?"

"Favourite movie? Um, I would say _Office Space_. Jess?"

"Well I have lots of favourites, but the one I will watch over and over and I know all the words to is_ A League Of Their Own._ Mac?"

"I would say _Forest Gump. _ Stella?"

"I'm going to say _Freedom Writers. _How about you Linds?"

"I love _Secret Life of Bees._" Lindsay said.

"Those are all interesting and different choices. It's interesting to see that everyone has a different favourite. Jess, do you really know all the words in _A League Of Their Own_?" Mac asked.

"She does. I refuse to watch the movie with her, unless she is quiet the whole time." Don said.

"Oh, shut up. And yes, I do" Jess said as she playfully punched Don in the shoulder, before Don gave her a kiss on the cheek.

15 minutes later, breakfast was over and they were on the road to their eco adventure tour. The drive to Guachipelin was very uneventful. Jess had her brace on, and had brought tape along to provide extra support when they did the zip lining. Everyone was excited and were talking about various things in their cars. This time Danny and Lindsay were driving with Mac and Stella and Hawks and Adam were with Jess and Don. Adam was slightly nervous, but then again, this was nothing new.

"Has anyone ever ridden a horse before?" He asked.

Jess twisted around in her seat to face Adam. "I suspect Lindsay has, given that she said she used to barrel race and that her first horse was called Stinky"

"Right. Good point."

"Adam. Listen to me. You will be fine. You are given a safety harness and helmet for the zip line, and I think you have to wear a helmet for the horseback riding and the tubing. You brought 2 pairs of sneakers, so you would have a dry pair for after the tubing. I think you're set." Jess said as Don laughed quietly to himself. "What?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later" Don said smiling.

"Ugh, fine." Jess said, leaning back and closing her eyes and having a nap, as Don continued to drive to their destination.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, hope it was worth it. Also, who doesn't have a favourite movie that they know all the words too?**

** . - tubing adventure and the Canopy tour adventure**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Let the adventure continue **

They pulled into the parking lot at 8:45am. Everyone grabbed their bags and climbed out of the cars and met at the check in.

"¡Hola! We're the group from Junquillal" Mac said.

"Oh yes. Let me pull up the list. Here we are. Mac Taylor, Stella Bonesara, Sheldon Hawks, Adam Ross, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Don Flack and Jessica Angell?" The young lady said as she read off everyone's name and they raised their hands when their name was called. "Wonderful. Here are your wristbands, and there lockers just around the corner if you wish to store any items, and there are also bathrooms around the corner. Your guide José will be over shortly to lead you to the corral for the horseback riding adventure. Enjoy your day." She said before going to tend to the next group of guests.

Mac handed out the wristbands and said "I know everyone brought their own bag, but if we could maybe manage to pare the number of bags from eight down to two, I think that will be better" Everyone then began repacking their towels and swimsuits into two bags, and then they stored the rest of their belongings in the lockers. About 5 minutes afterwards, José arrived to take them to the corral for the first leg of their eco adventure.

"Welcome! Have any of you ridden a horse before?" José asked. Lindsay raised her hand. "Only one? That's ok. Here are your helmets, and once everyone has their helmet on, we will get on our horses."

Lindsay was the first to saddle up because she had ridden before, so she showed everyone how to get on the horse. Once everyone was on a horse José spoke again.

"A couple of tips. When we go up a hill, lean forward in the saddle, and when we go down a hill, lean back in the saddle. Both of these actions will help prevent you from falling off the horse." José said as they set off on their trek.

Lindsay's horse was first to follow, then Hawks' horse, next was Stella's horse, then Adam's horse followed Stella's, Jess's followed Adam, then Danny, Don and Mac's horse was the last in line. At one point during the journey, Don's horse tried to over take Danny's horse. This did not sit well with Danny's horse, so he tried to push Don and his horse sideways into the brush. Don quickly got the message and fell back into his original place. 45 minutes and one creek crossing later, they arrived at the start of the tubing adventure, where other guests were arriving by bus.

"Welcome everyone. Change rooms are over there, and once everyone is changed, we go over some safety rules, and then head down to the river in about 15-20 minutes" The river guide said as everyone went off to change. Jess was sitting on a picnic table putting her brace on when Stella walked over.

"Hey Jess. How's your ankle?" Stella asked as Jess tightened her brace.

"Oh hey Stell. It's good. I'm just tightening the brace; don't want to take any chances of bashing my ankle off a rock. The crappy part is that it's going to leave a really bad tan line" Jess said laughing. As they chatted a little bit before the river guide began his speech regarding safety, and what to do if you fall out of your tube, or if you get stuck. After his speech everyone began the climb with tubes, down the hill.

"How you doing Adam?" Stella asked over he shoulder as they climbed down the hill.

"Oh, just fine Stella" Adam said as he cautiously made his way down the hill.

"Relax and have fun Adam. How often are you going to get to do something like this?" Stella asked.

"You're right. But, uh…. if something you know…. Tell my mom I love her" Adam replied.

"Ok, but how bout you call her when we get back to New York?" Stella suggested with a smile as everyone continued down the hill. Soon they were at the starting point.

"Everyone be safe, have fun, and see you at the end of the river" one of the guides said as everyone filed into the river one by one.

"Just think of it as a slightly faster lazy river" Stella told Adam as she climbed into her tube in the river and set off.

"If you say so" Adam said as he began his adventure.

"Love you. See you out there and at the end" Don said kissing Jess before he hopped into his tube and set off.

"Love you too" Jess called following suit.

Everyone took the time in the river to relax in the tubes as they went along the river. At one point Stella met up with Jess, before they parted ways and continued down the river. Even Adam was having fun, until he got stuck. Danny tried to help get him unstuck, but all that resulted in was Danny getting stuck as well. Luckily a guide was right behind them and he helped free them, and soon they were on their way. The guide wanted to spin Adam for the up coming rapid, but Adam declined and stated he would rather go feet first and facing forward. What the team didn't know was that at the last rapid there was a guide hiding behind a rock waiting to scare them. The first person to learn this cruel fact was Stella, who screamed loudly, but was told to not tell the next person down what was going to happen. That next person was Hawks, and Hawks screamed.

"Sorry! He made me not say anything" Stella apologized as everyone made their way down the final rapid. In fact, Danny was so startled he fell out of his tube. This caused Lindsay to laugh hysterically.

"You think that this is funny Montana?" Danny asked as he swam over to Lindsay.

"A little, yeah" Lindsay said before Danny tipped her out of her inner tube. Meanwhile, Stella was talking to Adam.

"See, not so bad. Except that last rapid where the guide was hiding" Stella said as they climbed out of the river.

"You're right. It was actually really fun. What now Mac?" Adam asked.

"Lunch time. Right after we all change" Mac said drying off.

"Perfect! I'm starving" Don said grabbing a towel.

"You and Danny are always hungry" Stella said as all three women laughed.

"After we eat, we have the zip lining adventure" Mac said as they all headed off to change.

"I'm excited for that" Jess said as she, Lindsay and Stella changed into dry clothing.

"Me too. But right now, I'm hungry" Stella said running a brush through her hair before throwing it up into a ponytail.

After a short bus ride back to the parking lot, the team stored their swim stuff in the car, and headed up to the restaurant for lunch.

**A/N: Next chapter will be lunch and zip lining!**


End file.
